The Spaniard
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: ReaderXAleister AKA Viscount of Druitt. In this story your Spaniard!


**I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji**

**I like Aleister he's funny especially with his blue lobster hat. So I decided to make a one shot about him! . **

You walked up the steps to the party, your corset was uncomfortable. You sighed and thought, _'Deanna you owe me big for doing this…' _as the announcer called,

"Now arriving, The Countess of Spain, Lady YN!" yes you are Spaniard, how your friends with an English girl, simple you two met when you went to London for summer. Then you continued to communicate with letters. You sat at a table looking over the crowds of dancing people as you went through a flash back:

_You were sitting down sipping tea, when Deanna popped into the room. You stood alarmed when you saw the tears running down her face, concerned you walked up to her and hugged her as you both sat on the couch. _

"_Deanna what's wrong?" you asked, she looked up as you handed her a handkerchief she took it and wiped her eyes then blew her nose. _

"_Th-that damn Viscount of Druitt. That basterd said I was the only girl in his eyes then the next thing I know he's flirting with some other girl and I thought it was harmless flirting till that basterd kissed her!" she cried a few more minutes when you felt a bit more awkward, Deanna sat up and said, _

"_YN I need your help…" you can feel a sweat drop behind your head, _

"_What do you need me to do?" she leaned over and whispered it in your ear, you blushed scarlet, _

"_What he will never take a second glance at me!" you exclaimed, Deanna smirked, _

"_YN you are Spaniard, in other words in his mind you are exotic." You cross your arms and mumble, _

"_So…what does that have to do with anything…?" _

"_It has to do with everything, with your shy nature-"Deanna bursted out laughing,  
_

"_I couldn't say that with a straight face! Anyway, you dance beautifully and with a skilled dance partner exotically in other words your countries way." You blushed and said, _

"_This is not going to work…" _

"_Let me pick your outfit." _

You snapped out of the memory as some man asked you to dance; you smiled and accepted his offer. You smiled as you felt your feet move to the steps, you missed Spain. The dances were always fun, these were too proper, you couldn't go back home because you promised Deanna you would stay for the summer. _'Next time we are so staying in Spain…'_ you thought, as the man twirled you then dipped you-no wait he didn't he was but, he got distracted and made you fall right on your back. You narrowed your eyes as you denied the hand, and stood up yourself as you lifted your face. Your eyes widened, you were facing the Viscount of Druitt.

He was smiling it was charming and disarming, you shook yourself as you remembered the plan. He held your hand and kissed it,

"I am the Viscount of Druitt." You pulled your hand away from his own and said,

"Yes, pleasure to meet you. If you'll excuse-"he cut you off,

"Allow me to lead you to your table, Lady YN."

"No, thank you I can lead myself back to my own table." You said with a disinterested face, if you would have looked you would have seen the sparkle of interest in his eyes as he accepted your silent challenge (you challenged him when you refused to tell him your title and his offer to lead you to your table). You sighed in boredom when you saw him sit next to you,

"Countess it was rude to walk off like that…" he said softly placing your bangs behind your ear which as soon as he let go of them they fell back into place. You grinned, as you thought about the time your cousin tried that but, your bangs are stubborn and will always be in your face, you sighed and looked at him.

"Let's get straight to the point, Viscount. What is it that you want from me?" you asked, just wanting to get this over with. He grinned and stood picking you up with him as he placed your arm in his own as he led you to the balcony.

You looked at the sight, you felt the Viscount wrap his arms around your waist.

"Do you miss Spain?" he whispered/asked, you got out of his embrace;

"Yes, I do."

"Then what are you doing here in England?" he asked as he stood next to you, making up a quick lie,

"My father wanted me to learn a few English customs and he won't allow me to go back home until I learned to be a lady by English standards." You lied smoothly, he nodded. It was silent for a while,

"Tell me about Spain." He said, he looked like he really cared,

"Spain, it is the most beautiful place you can ever imagine. With its exotic animals to its Flowers!" you exclaimed,

"The children pay soccer, the boys mainly but, sometimes girls play it too. I remember playing with all my cousins. The little girls mainly make flower crowns and place them on their crushes head and then they giggle and run off with their friends." You said smiling your chin resting on your hand.

"I always loved when it is spring over there the flowers grow, the animals come out of their hiding places and the children start to play while the young adults watch over them or make flower crowns, sewing, or basically study for their lessons." You giggled as you remembered your own childhood, he looked at you with soft eyes at that moment you weren't game to him anymore, just women he'd like to get to know. He noticed most of his party guest were leaving he looked at the clock and noticed it was late.

"Would you like to spend the night? Or do you have a carriage waiting for you?" he asked, you looked at him wide eyed.

"Er…no I had given the night off to my driver. My friend was supposed to send another one, I guess she forgot." You said, looking at the empty drive way;

"Well I have an extra guest bedroom you can stay in." he said, you smiled;

"Thank you, Viscount." You said, he smiled and led you to said room. 

**Two Months Past**

You and the Viscount have become great friends, despite Deanna's protest and tantrums; you were in carriage ride with the Viscount.

"Aleister are you sure you want to visit Spain, because, if you don't like it you can travel back to London on your own." You warned, he chuckled and said,

"Milady, I assure you I am absolutely sure I want to see your home." You nod and look at the docs and see your father's boat with Spain's flag on it. Deanna had refused to go with them as she saw that the Viscount had become friends with you. In fact she hasn't really spoken with you, since the ball, you sighed and smiled as he helped you out the carriage, you two boarded the ship. You smiled as you saw the Captain,

"Hola Captain!" you called out as you stepped onto the ship you hugged the Captain,

"Ah _Bella_ how have you been?" he asked,

"You flatter me, I have been well and yourself? Oh and this is my friend Viscount of Druitt." You said, he smiled and said,

"The seas have been kind to us and it is a pleasure to meet you Viscount." Raphael said,

"Your room is the same as always, YN." He said you smiled and said,

"Where will the Viscount be sleeping?" you asked,

"The room besides my own, we will be aboard for two days." Raphael said, you nodded and walked to her room while Raphael showed Aleister his own.

You walked in and took off your dress and dressed in black trousers, white shirt with a vest over it with your knee length boots on you did your hair in a ponytail, strapping a sword to your waist. Walking out you head to the deck, where you saw Raphael and Aleister were standing. You walked up and looked at their faces they were filled with Mischief. You raised an eyebrow and looked out the sea. You smiled as you felt a hat being placed on you; you took it off and found it was a blue lobster hat?

Aleister watched as the trousers molded on your legs like a second skin. He watched as you practiced sword fighting with Raphael you had handed him back his blue lobster hat then began to spar with him. At that moment he decided he was going to tell you his feelings for you and if you returned them maybe it might leaned them to his bed chamber. He sighed as he looked at you spar, a plan was forming in his mind.

Dinner was going to be ready so you returned to your room and bathed as you bathed your thoughts turned to Aleister. How much he was there for you while Deanna through her fit about you two being friends. After months of friendship he told you his deepest darkest secret, in return you had told him the plan Deanna had come up with. He was mad at first then he understood why and apologized to Deanna and she was still upset with him that was why you were going back to Spain she has been denying your two friendships. You sighed as you ran the sponge across your arm. You sighed and shook your head, getting out and wrapping a towel around yourself.

A knock was heard on your door forgetting you were in a towel, you answered and saw a blushing Aleister,

"Y-your n-not dressed." He stuttered, you look down and blushed you ran behind the screen.

"Can I help you, Aleister?" she said,

"Er…I was going to say that I needed to speak to you privately after dinner." He said,

"O-okay…" you said as you clutched the towel tightly around you. You sighed and finished drying yourself then dressed in black trousers, a white shirt with a black corset over it with black knee length boots with your hair in a ponytail.

You walked over to the dinner table, and sat next to Raphael. Everybody chatted and laughed with everybody while they ate and drank ale. Once dinner was over, Aleister walked over to you and grabbed your hand,

"Where would you like to talk, Aleister?" you asked,

"Wherever you are most comfortable YN." He said, as you nodded and led him to your room.

"What is it that you needed to speak-"you were cut off by his lips, you gasped and he thrust his tongue into your mouth. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against your own,

"I have a confession to make, YN." He whispered, you stayed still,

"The truth is, I love you YN." He said looking straight into your eyes; you blushed as you stuttered,

"W-what?" he smiled and you narrowed your eyes

"Are you lying to me, Aleister?" you asked, hurt was written in his eyes, he sighed and sat on your bed patting the spot besides him, you walked and sat down next to him it was quiet for a bit.

"I never fallen in love before, YN…" he started as he stared out to sea,

"I never felt the feeling, lust yes, I have; but, love…never till I met you and found you were different from the other women. I love how right now instead of a dress your wearing trousers and a shirt." He stopped for a moment then looked at you, with the eyes full of love, he held your hands in his own and looked at you with a soft smile,

"You were game to me the first time I met you at the ball…then I got to talk to you and found how passionate you were about when you spoke about Spain. At that moment you weren't game to me anymore, just a woman I wanted to get to know better and hopefully gain her love on the way. So please when I told you I love you I meant it with all of my being, YN." He said,

"Aleister…" you whispered as you saw the sincerity in his eyes, you smiled and whispered,

"I-I love you too." He smiled and leaned forward kissing your cheek, you grinned and moved your head and he kissed your lips instead; he smiled and continued the kiss he broke the kiss and purred,

"You naughty vixen." You smiled and said,

"Why my dear Aleister, I'm Spaniard from the country of Passion." He chuckled and kissed you again, you smiled as he laid you down on your bed. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close; he wrapped his arms around your body and pulled you close. He smiled and broke the kiss, and trailed kisses down your jaw, to your neck where he stayed and left you a little love bite on your collar bone. You gasped as he ran his tongue over the bite in a soothing matter.

He chuckled against your neck and looked at you; he smiled and leaned down capturing your lips in a kiss. His hands went to your corset while yours went to his ascot taking it off as he was un- doing the laces to the corset before finally taking it off and throwing it somewhere in your room. You ran your hands under his jacket taking it off and tossing it to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. In a matter of minutes you both were bare as the day you two were born.

You looked into his blue eyes; they were filled with passion and love. You let out a moan when his mouth left a love bit on the side of your breast. He grinned and let his other hand massage its twin as his mouth suckled on the other. You arched your back and cried out as his free hand thrust two fingers in you while his thumb massaged small circles on it in quick then slow movements. He chuckled

"Eager are we?" he teased as he thrusted them in slow and in time with the movements his thumb were making. You looked at him and grinned, running your hand down his chest and grasped his length and moved your hand in time with his movements he stilled and let out a moan he bucked his hips into your hand. You let out a giggle, and grinned at him;

"Who's the eager one now, love." He didn't answer as you run your thumb over his tip spreading his pre-cum over his tip. Seeing as he had his eyes on you, you let go of his length and noticed your thumb was wet with his pre cum. Smiling you lifted your thumb up and stuck out your tongue and licked it off as he groaned and crushed his lips to your own. Hee thrusted his finger faster and his thumb moved the same speed.

"Aleister!" You called as you bucked your hips as you felt a tightening sensation around your stomach before you cried out your breath coming in pants Aleister saw this as an opportunity to thrust in and he did breaking through your barrier. You gasped as you looked at him,

"Did it hurt less, love?" he asked as he held still as he can. You nodded and bucked your hips and moaned,

"Move, Aleister!" he did as he was told and started to pump himself into you lifting your legs and wrapping them around his waist. He thrusted faster and deeper, you arched your back as he leaned forward and left love bites all over your torso, he moved up and kissed you wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him closer both of your chest touching. You felt the same sensation as before when you moaned as he started to rub circles on your cilt. You reached your peak as Aleister followed, he pulled out and laid next to you and pulled you close. He smiled and kissed you then broke it,

"YN when we reach Spain, I will ask your father for your hand in marriage…that is if you want to marry me?" he said, you cupped his face and gave him a chast kiss,

"Yes, I want to marry Aleister." He smiled and hugged you closer both of you falling into the land of dreams and let the ocean's waves lure you to sleep.

When you guys landed on land, your father allowed the marriage and yo two lived in England going to Spain during the summer with your two children, a boy and a girl, Alejandro and Anastasia. He never wandered with you by his side, Deanna eventually found someone to love her ironically it was a Spaniard Pirate *cough Raphael cough* both of them had three children and spent the holidays with you and Aleister they lived in England neighbors with you two. So in other words you all lived happily ever after.


End file.
